1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid transporting apparatus which transports a liquid, an actuator unit, and a method of producing the liquid transporting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink-jet head in which a common electrode or an individual electrode formed on an upper surface of a piezoelectric actuator and a wiring of an FPC (flexible printed circuit) arranged above the piezoelectric actuator are electrically connected is an example of an ink-jet head in which pressure is applied to the ink in a pressure chamber by the piezoelectric actuator to discharge ink from a nozzle communicating with the pressure chamber. For example, in an ink-jet head described in FIG. 23A and FIG. 23B of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0041074 A1 (corresponding to FIG. 23 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-22148), pads of a wiring layer of the FPC are provided at positions facing contact-point land portions of a common electrode respectively, or at positions facing contact-point land portions of individual electrodes respectively, the common and individual electrodes being arranged in a piezoelectric sheet (piezoelectric layer) of an piezoelectric actuator, and a solder layer is formed on each of the pads. Further, each of the pads is electrically connected to one of the individual electrodes or the common electrode via the solder layer, by thermo compression bonding.